La princesa de cristal
by Harry Ackerman
Summary: La princesa decide salir de su reino de cristal, pero no se esperaba que cierto principe aguarda impaciente su llegada


_**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo de Hajime Isayama**_

 ** _N/A: Este fic participa del reto "Navidad con titanes" del foro "Cuartel General de Trost"_**

 ** _Palabra: Cena_**

 ** _Sin mas que decir disfruten de la Lectura_**

* * *

La tormenta parecía que no iba a amainar. El viento azotaba las gruesas paredes poniendo la piel de gallina a mas de un novato. Sentado en una sencilla mesa de madera, un muchacho rubio de ojos azules disfrutaba una buena lectura acompañado de una humeante taza de café.

A sus veinte años Armin ya no era alguien a quien defender, sino a quien dirigirse con respecto. Luego del final de la guerra, debido a las importantes contribuciones que realizó fue ascendido a Estratega en jefe de la Legión de Reconocimiento, convirtiéndose en el asesor principal de el comandante y en uno de los soldados mas respetados de la legió ía no se a que veteranos con muchos más años de trayectoria le mostraran respeto era un poco incómodo. Incluso ahora, los lideres de escuadrón ya no lo llamaban por su apellido, sino por su nombre. Incluso el capitán Levi había empezado a respetarle y no tratarlo como un afeminado ¡Era todo tan extraño!

Miro hacia la ventana pasándose la mano por su pequeña barba. La nostalgia lo invadía a menudo, pero ese día era diferente. Sentía algo mas, era como si presintiera que algo malo pasaría ese día. No había más amenazas. No había titanes, ni traidores, ni revolucionarios, nada. Estaban en paz y no había de que preocuparse.

Se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan alarmista, mientras intentaba concentrarse en la lectura de su ultima adquisición, un libro hablaba de las costumbres de una cultura que vivió en la época anterior a la murallas. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta que cierto chico rapado al cero y ojos café se coloco a su lado.

-Oi Armin. ¿Por que tan serio?- El chico se sobresalto dando un pequeño respingo.

-Ah Connie, eras tu. Me asustaste. Nada solo son delirios míos- el rubio respondió algo mas tranquilo.

Su amigo se quedó mirándolo extrañado, no era raro verlo a Armin tan pensativo, pero sintió la necesidad de ver que era lo que le sucedía. A su humilde parecer todo el mundo tenia que estar contento en esos días. Su fuerte nunca fue la historia, pero según leyendas que le contaron en su Ragako natal, en esas fechas se conmemoraba la creación de las murallas o, según los seguidores del culto del Muro, cuando las diosas nos regalaron las antiguas paredes que protegían a la humanidad.

Personalmente no creía en ninguna de las dos, ya que le resultaban demasiado improbables. Con todo lo que se habían descubierto en los años anteriores llegaron a la conclusión que era imposible que alguien recordase algo que hubiese ocurrido en esa época, en especial por lo ocurrido en la capilla de los Reiss.

Aunque pensándolo bien, había una opción mas. Una que había escuchado desde la boca del mismísimo Armin, el cual lo había descubierto en uno de los documentos que el gobierno había confiscado. En el hablaba de que o que en realidad se festejaba era un cumpleaños.¡Un cumpleaños!

Su amigo les había contando a todos que en épocas de antaño el hijo del verdadero Dios había venido a la Tierra como un humano. Que según el libro de su abuelo, esa religión todavía existía, pero fueron perseguidos por el gobierno debido al conocimiento que poseían. Que les confiscaron todos sus libros "sagrados" y les dieron un ultimátum, pero que estos igual se seguían juntando a escondidas del gobierno en las antiguas catacumbas bajo Rose, las cuales eran lo suficientemente extensas como para escapar fácilmente.

Todavía recordaba cuando en una de las expediciones que se realizó al mundo exterior encontraron un antiguo libro, el cual estaba en un idioma desconocido. Pudieron entenderlo gracias a que Ymir pudo ayudarlos a traducirlo. Al final resulta que era el libro sagrado de los "cristianos" como eran que se llamaban. Su nombre era Biblia y luego de su adquisición los creyentes aumentaron dramáticamente.

Volviendo a la realidad Connie miro a su amigo y le volvió a preguntar.

-¿Que tipo de delirios?- trato de sonar lo mas casual posible, pero sabía de buena fe que cuando el rubio se comportaba extraño era porque algo malo pasaría.

-Nada solo tengo un mal presentimiento- Bingo. De repente una idea paso por la mente de Connie dejándolo paralizado.

-¿No tendrá que ver con Ella, cierto?

El rubio de ojos azules lo miro con el miedo plasmado en sus ojos y empezó a temblar. Armin tomo aire, y tratando de controlar los movimientos de su cuerpo le respondió – Todo lo que tenga que ver con ella no es nada bueno- le contesto con temor.

El solo pensar en la chica hacia que un miedo indescriptible lo invadiera. Eso no era buena señal y desde lo mas profundo de su alma el deseaba que solo fuera un temor infundado. Pero pasa su desgracia esa vez sus deseos no se cumplieron

-Arlert, Springer! Al sótano. Ahora!- la voz del comandante de la legión lo paralizo. Eso no era nada bueno.

* * *

Eren se dispuso a revisar entre sus antiguas pertenencias que pondría en su maleta. Mañana irían a al casa del ex comandante Erwin a pasar las festividades. El retirado líder de la Legión de reconocimiento había invitado a algunos de sus antiguos subordinados a hospedarse en su nueva para celebrar juntos el comienzo del nuevo año. Estarían una semana en por lo que tenia que elegir la vestimenta adecuada. Incluso Historia, actual emperatriz del reino humano, iría ya que, como era su costumbre, pasaría las fiestas con sus viejos amigos

Cuando la guerra terminó, Erwin decidió retirarse del ejercito y comprometerse con la líder del cuarto escuadrón Hange Zoe. Juntos salieron a recorrer el mundo en busca de un lugar tranquilo donde vivir, lejos de las murallas. Según tenía entendido la casa Smith era un lugar enorme que abarcaba una porción considerable de terreno. Todo esto fue un regalo de la reina quien quiso darle una pequeña muestra de gratitud hacia sus acciones, las cuales llevaron al triunfo de la humanidad. Ademas la señorita Hange había tenido cuatro felices retoños, los cuales vivían pegados a su tío, el famoso Levi Ackerman.

Seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando entre las cosas que guardaba su armario se topo con una pequeña cajita de madera. La melancolía lo invadió, era el único recuerdo que guardaba de su madre. La había recuperado el día que fueron al sótano de su casa a buscar respuestas.

Quitándole un poco de polvo la abrió con cuidado. Habían pasado diez largos años desde su muerte, pero el todavía la tenia presente. Su hermosa sonrisa, los cuidados que le daba, los regaños cuando el volvía todo sucio después de enfrascarse en alguna que otra pelea por defender a Armin, sus tostadas en el desayuno. Sin permiso una lagrima rebelde se escapó de sus ojos recorriendo lentamente su mejilla. Lo había olvidado, el recordarla siempre le dolía.

De vuelta en su tarea, el muchacho destapo cuidadosamente el relicario y se dispuso a observar su contenido. Una foto, un par de joyas, el anillo de compromiso de sus padres y una cajita aun mas pequeña. Esto le llamo la atención debido a que no la recordaba

Intrigado, la abrió cuidadosamente. Su contenido hizo que su corazón se acelerase. De todas las cosas que pudo haber tenía que estar justo eso. Por que mierda no lo tiro, porque lo había conservado. Agarrándose la cabeza comenzó a masajearse la sien. Justo tenia que ser eso!

Miro la delicada diadema con un furia mal contenida. Sus ojos destilaban odio, como si la pobre joya fuera el causante de todos sus males. En realidad no era el collar el causante de ese estallido de ira, sino mas bien su destinataria.

Si alguien hubiese visto al joven de ojos esmeralda en ese momento, hubiese salido corriendo. El ojiverde estaba furioso, su cabeza le daba vueltas. Debía encontrar algo que golpear, para su mala suerte su escritorio fue la presa. De una salvaje patada, una de las patas del mueble fue partida al media. El muchacho daba mas miedo que en su forma de titan.

De repente un torrente de recuerdos sacudieron su mente. Imágenes de entrenamientos en un bosque, de caídas, de patadas, de llaves. Todo se agolpó en su mente provocando que sufriera un fuerte malestar. Inevitablemente las lágrimas cayeron copiosamente de sus ojos, cosa que lo enfureció aun más. La odiaba por todo lo que hizo, se odiaba por haber confiado en ella, pero aun mas se odiaba por sentir cosas por ella.

Aunque el tiempo pasaba, el dolor de su traición no se iba. Nunca habló con nadie, simplemente lo oculto. Había cosas más prioritarias que sus estúpidos sentimientos. Pero ahora ya nada de eso importaba. No había mas titanes, no había murallas, no había nada, todo se había terminado. Lo único que quedaban eran esos malditos sentimientos y una disculpa que nunca llegaría.

Con una sensación enorme de impotencia se apoyo contra la pared y se dejo caer lentamente al suelo suspirando cosas intangibles. Cuando las lágrimas dejaron de salir escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas tratando de controlar sus pensamientos.

Utilizó la técnica que su mamá le había enseñado para clamarse. Inspiro y exhaló profundamente. Repitió la acción por unos diez minutos, después de los cuales ya estaba completamente tranquilo, y con todo el porte que su metro ochenta le permitía, si había creído en este ultimo tiempo, se dirigió al baño. Bueno esa era la idea sino fuera porque uno de los nuevos reclutas llego hacia allí corriendo.

El pobre chico estaba agitado, parecía que hubiera estado escapando de algo. El le sonrió débilmente. Le recordaba a el en sus días de cadete, cuando era ese muchacho impulsivo que quería comerse el mundo. Y si, las cosas habían cambiado aunque el lo negara. El delgado novato tomo aire y lo miro para luego abrir la boca.

-Ella despertó -dijo el muchacho del tirón casi sin respirar.-El comandante solicita su presencia e el sótano- No llego a terminar la oración. El mayor había salido corriendo sin dejarlo terminar de hablar. El joven suspiro. Esa seria una noche larga para todos.

* * *

Todos se encontraban allí. Nadie hablaba, nadie emitía un solo sonido. Todas las miradas estaban posadas en ella. Algunas, incrédulas, otras, de odio y hasta algunas, con miedo. Nadie podía creerlo. El cristal que la protegía se encontraba desecho en miles de pedazos y ahora estaba ahí, durmiendo plácidamente.

-Annie- murmuro Eren al llegar. La traidora se encontraba frente a sus ojos y nadie hacia nada. Entonces decidió actuar

-Comandante, ordenes por favor- dijo el ojiverde con tono demandante

El hombre se dispuso a analizar la situación. Leonhart se había liberado, algo que no esperaba. Tenía que pensar rápido. Avisarle al alto mando no era una opción. Ellos informarían a la policía militar, lo que no les daría tanta libertad de acción. Deberían mantenerlo en secreto el tiempo suficiente para que la situación se aclarase, en lo posible hasta que pasen las fiestas. Necesitaba que esto quede solo entre gente de confianza. Además no podía cortar los permisos de todos. La mayoría tenia permiso hasta principios del año nuevo. Los únicos que quedaban eran los encargados de las guardias, que aun no había salido debido a la tormenta. Cuando esta terminase, todos se irían.

Miro a los presentes, eran diez en total. Bingo . Dando una muestra de la sagacidad mental que lo había vuelto digno del puesto el comandante James Recliff ideo un plan acorde a la situación en apenas unos segundos.

-Kaminsky , Sand ustedes dos se callaran la boca. Manden un telegrama al Capitán Ackerman informando de la situación y avísenle al comandante Erwin que iremos con dos invitados mas.- se volteo hacia el novato que también estaba de turno ese día- muchacho cuando caen los cumpleaños de tus padres?

-eh seis de mayo y veinticuatro de junio señor-respondió el chico de ojos y pelo azabache

Muy bien tendrás una semana de permiso para cada uno. Esta semana te quedaras con nosotros.- Se volteo de nuevo a los dos legionarios que se estaban por ir.- informen le a la familia del soldado Mennebuzzie que no podrá ir a pasar las fiestas con ellos. Ni una palabra más.-Se giro hacia Eren

Yaeger encárgate de la prisionera. Tu cuarto es el que mas cerca queda, hacia que llévala allí. No te apartes de ella ni por un segundo, la quiero totalmente vigilada. Springer, Braus tienen pase libre en la cocina. Reúnan lo necesario para el viaje a la estancia de Erwin.. Ackerman, Kirstein quiero que reúnan suficiente armamento para arma a un ejercito. Soldados no van a hacer falta. Sean discretos y no armen revuelo, partiremos cuando la tormenta amaine.

-Eren- la voz de Mikasa detuvo al chico,el cual se encontraba subiendo las escaleras.

Que sucede Mikasa?-

Estas bien?

El muchacho no respondió. Simplemente agacho la cabeza y siguió su camino. No podía culparla por preocuparse por el. La muchacha que dormitaba en sus brazos los había lastimado mucho, en especial a el, motivo por el cual se gano el rencor de su miro de reojo.

Sus profundos ojos negros, el cabello del mismo color que le llegaba a la nuca, su piel blanca como la nieve y sus distintivos rasgos orientales. Llevaba puesto, como hace una década, una bufanda roja en su cuello. Esa que el le había ofrecido desinteresadamente el día que ella perdió a su familia. El día que con diez años asesino a dos traficantes de personas. El día que ella lucho y vivió.

Desde aquel día se volvió su sombra. Al principio le molesto porque no entendía la razón de su comportamiento, aunque con el tiempo lo comprendió. Esa chica quería proteger a la única familia que le quedaba, pero como iba a entenderlo alguien falto de cariño madre fue una de las tantas cosas que la Guerra le quito. Gracias a eso el se había convertido en lo que era. Un soldado, un miembro de la Legión de Reconocimiento, un titan cambiante, la ultima esperanza de la humanidad y ,como muchos le decían, un héroe

* * *

La primera vez que se lo dijeron fue cuando todo termino durante la entrada triunfante en Sina. Todos alababan la valentía de los exploradores. Entonces cundo la fiesta acabo y la gente del nuevo mundo libre se fue a dormir el decidió dar una vuelta. Iba solo, una cálida brisa golpeaba su rostro, meciendo su capa verde que tenia bordadas las alas de la libertad. Durante le trayecto pendo en todos los caídos y como gracias a ellos la humanidad había triunfado.

Cuando volvió en si estaba perdido. Trato de ubicarse cuando diviso algo. Un niño flacucho se encontraba acurrucado en un rincón llorando.

Niño, ¿que te ocurre?- pregunto con la voz mas dulce que pudo

Me perdí- sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. Cuando el pequeño lo miro sus ojos se abrieron como platos y esbozo una sonrisa boba- ¿Esas son las alas de la libertad?- preguntó recuperando el brillo en los ojos. El asintió.- Usted es un héroe!. Cuando sea grande quiero ser como usted. Ver el mundo exterior y ser alguien tan genial como usted.

* * *

Con cuidado Eren abrió la puerta de su habitación y deposito a Annie suavemente en la cama. Tomo una silla y se sentó a su lado.

Era mucha información que procesar en poco tiempo. Porque se había liberado justo ahora. Unas palabras quedar rebotando en su cabeza "Avísenle al comandante Erwin que iremos con dos invitados mas. Tenia intención de llevarla con ellos. Pasarían Navidad con la traidora!

Se masajeo lentamente la sien, pensando en lo que le deparaba el futuro. Inconscientemente se paso la mano por el bolsillo de su chaqueta, notando el pequeño bulto que este poseía. Era la cajita. En su interior se encontraba el moñode la discordia y nuevamente se perdió en los recuerdos

 **FLASHBACK – AÑO 849- Distrito de Trosas.**

Los cadetes marchaban a buen paso por´las calles del distrito mas protegido de la muralla Roe, ubicado al sur de la misma. Habían participado de las prácticas para evacuar el lugar en caso de algún ataque por parte del titan colosal y se les había concedido un permiso para que paseen por la ciudad.

Una muchacha bajita, rubia, de ojos azules con una cara "paso de todo" marca registrada se había detenido a observar algo en una vidriera. Era un moño color celeste. No se tomo mucho para observarlo, tan solo unos segundos. Pero fue suficiente para que cierto moreno se diera cuenta de ese detalle y se acercara al lugar donde la "chica de hielo", como algunos le decían, había estado anteriormente.

Se acerco y miro la prenda con curiosidad, cuando se le ocurrio una idea genial. Se lo regalaría a Annie. Ella se había ofrecido desinteresadamente a enseñarle sus técnicas de combate y lo que menos podía hacer era mostrar algo de agradecimiento. Compraría ese recogedor de cabello y se lo daría cuando la ocasión lo ameritase, tal vez el día de la graduación ya que después no la volvería a ver. Al menos tendría la satisfacción que tendría algo para recordarlo.

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

salio de sus ensoñaciones cuando la chica empezó a convulsionar. El la sostuvo gritando por ayuda pero nadie venia. La muchacha abrió los ojos de golpe, a tiempo que trataba desesperadamente de tomar aire. Viendo que la joven no podía respirar recordó algo que le habían enseñado para las expediciones. Las maniobras de resucitación por si alguien se ahogaba.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, le tapo la nariz, le abrió la boca y empezó soplar, connvidandole el oxigeno que tanto necesitaba. Luego de unos segundos la rubia se calmoy dejo moverse tan violentamente. Una vez estuvo mas calmada, el ojiverde se separó de la rubita, mirándola con preocupación. El no la odiaba, el odio lo había perdido hace tiempo. El solo quería respuestas. Sentía lastima por ella, debido al destino que le deparaba sino daba información.

Acerco su rostro al de ella y le corrió un rebelde mechón de pelo que tapaba ligeramente su rostro. No lo pudo predecir, simplemente se quedo embobado viendo como la causante de todos sus males se encontraba en _su_ cama, profundamente dormida.

Sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, sentía su calmada respiración, al tiempo los latidos de su corazón empezaba a acelerarse. Que le pasaba. Porque tenia que ser justamente _ella_ la que cause esas sensaciones en el. Sintió el fuerte impulso de besarla, unir sus labios con los de aquella muchacha. Aquella que le mintió, aquella que los traiciono, aquella asesina, aquella de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Se detuvo en seco. Maldición no podía ser. El la amaba. A _ella._

-Maldición Annie, porque causas estas cosas en mi-susurro al oído de la chica.

-Hujum-un ligero carraspeo que provenía de la puerta lo sobresalto. Se puso de pie de un salto completamente rojo girando a la puerta. Allí una sorprendida Sasha miraba un poco incomoda la situación. La castaña con cola de caballo y un apetito insaciable buscó las palabras adecuadas con la que hablar.

-Hummm Eren, aquí traigo algo de comida. Miro alternadamente a los dos ocupantes de la habitación. Una inconsciente y otro al borde de un colapso, cosa que le causaba gracia. Si Mikasa se enteraba alguien moriría es noche. Iba a depositar las charola que contenía un par de sándwiches en el escritorio del dueño de esta, cuando algo los sorprendió.

Lenta y perezosamente dos orbes celestes aparecieron en el rostro de la rubia, la cual se tomo unos largos segundos para adaptase a la luz de la lampara que iluminaba la recamara. Asombrados, Eren y Sasha no podían moverse.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso. Annie tenia sus ojos clavados en Eren. El pobre muchacho no odia moverse, esos ojos lo tenían hipnotizado. Hubiera seguido así muco tiempo, sino fuera por la oportuna intervención de Sasha.

-Eren, no crees que le tendríamos que dar agua- Sasha estaba muy nerviosa, se le notaba en la voz.

-Eh si. Seria lo mejor.- Dijo el moreno mientras tomaba una pequeña cantimplora y se la alcanzaba a la muchacha. Annie lo miro desconfiada, pero termino accediendo. Con mucho cuidado el chico titan poso el liquido sobre los labios de su ex compañera. Esta bebió lentamente, sin decir ni una palabra.

-Annie tienes que comer- dijo Sasha. - Estas muy pálida. Por favor come- suplico a chic patata

-Annie- susurro eren-Por favor- dijo mirándolo con sus ojos esmeraldas bien abiertos.

La chica no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

La comida fue en silencio. Nadie hablaba, ni tampoco sabían que decir. Luego de unos minutos Sasha se retiró, excusándose que tenia cosas que hacer. Ni bien sus pasos ni se oyeron mas Annie hablo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo paso?-

-Cinco años- respondió el moreno.

-¿Me mataran?- en sus ojos no había nada. Ni miedo, ni pánico, ni felicidad, nada

-No- Eren la miro a los ojos y con determinación pronuncio -No lo permitiré.

* * *

Annie Leonhart había sido entrenada para no sentir nada y soportarlo todo. Ella tenia que dejar de lado sus sentimientos de lado. Pero nada en su entrenamiento como Guerrera la había preparado para una muestra de afecto por parte de la persona que debía odiarla. Se quedo tiesa, nunca había esperado eso. Sus ojos se centraron en las orbes jades que la miraban fijamente. Entonces eren se empezó a acercarse, lentamente y con un objetivo: sus labios. Ella no pudo prevenirlo, ni hizo nada para impedirlo. Se había paralizado. Un miedo irracional se había apoderado de su cuerpo, un miedo a lo desconocido.

El moreno se encontraba muy cerca, podía sentir su respiración acelerada. Su corazón se acelero. Lentamente Eren apoyo sus labios sobre los de ella. De repente todo se esfumo, solo estaban ellos dos. El mantenía su mirada clavada en la ella. Zafiro y esmeralda se volvieron uno. Para cuando se separaron ella sentía sus mejillas acaloradas, su corazón desbocado y muchas cosas mas. Su acompañante tomo delicadamente una caja de entre su chaqueta. La abrió mostrado su contenido; un hermoso moño celeste.

-Feliz Navidad Annie.- fueron las palabras que e le dedico mientras miraba un reloj que se encontraba en un extremo de la habitación

* * *

 ** _¿Que les parecio? Sugeencias, reviews, tomatazos, acepto cualquier cosa._**

 ** _Nos escribimos_**

 ** _Harry_**


End file.
